Cinderbella
by AbbiCraw
Summary: After the death of her father Isabella Swan is left in the hands of her stepmother. They treat her like a slave, not as a human being, but that all changes when the Cullens come to their manor to stay. Bella has conviced herself that no one loves her. AH!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Cinderbella

Preface

The warm candle was all the light that I had in the cold, dark attic that I called a room. The sheets lay sprawled over the dirty old hay that was to be my mattress. I sat on the hard, cold wooden ground that creaked and groaned with every move that I made. My knees were pressed up against my chest, and I had my arms wrapped securely around my legs, it was the only sense of warmth that I got at night.

My stepmother and stepsisters were downstairs, snoring soundly and sleeping in big, nice comfortable beds. They had the high-life and I all I got was a pair of rags and apron and I got put up in the attic. To my step family I am nothing more than a servant, no matter how rich my father had been.

A few small tears traveled down my cheek and onto the old wooden floor. I never really thought of my father, but on this occasion I did. My father died in a huge fire that burned down our entire manor in England. My mother had died giving birth to me, as all women usually do. But when my father died I felt like that I was finally all alone in the world, and the worst part is that when my father died he didn't leave a will. So after my mother died, around when I was six my dad decided to give me a new mother. Her name was Renee Diane Stanley; she never took on the name Swan because she said it made her sound like a duck.

Renee had two daughters; they were twins. How she survived child birth of two? We have no idea, but she did, and for some unknown reason I really wish she hadn't. Her eldest daughter; Lauren Renee Stanley, is cruel and mean, just like her mother! She treats me like a maid, not as her sister, she didn't want to take upon the name Swan either, mostly because it had something to do with me.

Her other daughter is Jessica Renee Stanley, she is just like her twin, but she's as dumb as a rock, probably even dumber. Renee insisted on both of her girls having her name as both of their middle names so that they will remember her, but honestly I don't _anyone _is going to forget her.

I looked out the hole that was a make-shift window and saw that dawn was quickly approaching. I sighed and climbed into the hay bed. I would have to get up and feed the animals in a couple hours, then I would have to make breakfast for the mistresses, and then I would have to clean. It was a daily thing that I was used to, my dad has been dead for over a year, but no matter how much time passes it seems that I will always be a prisoner here.

Oh how I wish that my prince charming would just hurry up already!

**So the time period is around the 1635-1690's, I haven't done that much research on the matter. I know that there is a lot of stories like this, but please give it a chance!**

**R&R!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Cinderbella

Chapter 1

Day break rose up beyond the horizon and I knew that it was time to get up. I hadn't slept a wink last night, it had rained on and off all night, the entire attic was soaked.

The birds sang their songs as I rose to fulfill my daily chores. I swept my way down the small staircase and opened the small door that led into the hallway. The cat stalked out of the room behind me, the cat was pretty much my only partner. She meowed in frustration as she tried to unwillingly shake off the damp coat of water on her.

I laughed quietly and made my way down to the second floor, where my step family was still sleeping. I paid then no attention as I descended down the staircase into the parlor. The fire was already burning in the small brick fireplace, which meant that the ground keeper had already come and gone.

I made my way through the dining hall and into the small cramped kitchen. The pantry held all the necessities to feeding the animals out in the barn. I grabbed a bag of corn and bag of oats and made my way into the cool damp morning air. The squish and crunch of the terrain was settling to me, the feeling that I could run free was back again. But I knew that if I was to run, that the guards would surely catch me and I would thole the consequences.

"Here you go chickens," I murmured to the feathery birds who darted for the corn that I laid on the barn floor. "Silly things, oh I didn't forget about you Nicolas."

I fed the gray speckled horse some oats and poured the rest into the bucket that was next to the murky water that he had to drink. I named the horse after my father's middle name, Nicolas; it was after his death that I had gotten this horse. I stroked the beefy neck tenderly and leaned into the horse. He nuzzled me in approval and resumed eating his food.

"Do you miss him too?" I asked the horse gently, I remained to petting his mane. "I know I do. It seemed like just yesterday when he ran inside to save Renee and never came out. I can't believe he's risk his own life for that witch! I know she wouldn't have done it for him."

Nicolas made a small noise in reply and began to drink the old stinky water. The horse backed away from the bucket and rear ended into the wall, it startled the horse and me. He hit the bucket and it turned at an odd angle and spilled over my dress.

"Agh!" I screamed as the cold water soaked through the thin cloth. I stood up and walked out of the wet stall. I had to change before the mistress woke up; I had to make breakfast before she awoke from her grumpy sleep.

I swiftly ran out of the barn and across the field covered in dew, the house stood tall and gleaming in the morning sun, it made me wonder how long I had actually been in the barn; the door to outside creaked open and closed as I entered the kitchen.

"Isabella!" I heard a strangled cry from the parlor. I groaned as I recognized the voice almost immediately. I walked carefully to the front from, trying my best not to drip on the floor; because I knew that I would have to clean it up.

"Good morning Lady Renee," I said politely and curtsied. I kept my eyes down, trying to memorize the pattern in the dull carpet.

"Where have you been?" Lady Renee asked forcefully, I looked up to meet her gaze and it was more than angry, she was still in her night gown and her hair was very unruly and you could actually see the gray in her red hair. Wrinkles lined her face and sagged up around her eyes. Her frown was normal on her skin, it seems as though she was born with a frown. "I was expecting an at least decent breakfast when I woke up, but now you have gone and played in the pond _again._"

"I'm sorry Lady Renee." A shiver ran down my cold spine as I felt her glare tighten on me. "I was feeding the animals and I-"

"I don't want any more of you untruthful excuses!" She spilled and held her hands in a thick pose. "You belong out in the barn with the pigs and _cows. _Anyway, I want a spectacular brunch and then I want you to get the girls all prettied up! We have some company for over the passing weekend and I want this manor spotless! Any spot that I find during their stay there will be a visit from the whip to you back!"

I winced at the thought of that whip hitting my raw back again. I nodded my head and curtsied, and walked swiftly into the kitchen to make some brunch for the evil step family of mine. They thought they had a hard life, they haven't even experienced one thousandths of what they put me through _every day._

Cooking had never been a worry to me, it always came naturally. My mother had been an excellent cook, even when she had been pregnant with me, though I never experienced her cooking. But it sounds wonderful from what my father had told me before he died. Even though I cooked wonderfully and presented their food with poise and expertise, they still find me a disappointment, not matter how hard I try I will always be a disappointment.

I have no wonder why my father had married such a wretched woman like her, I think it was because of how pretty she _was. _But now all I see is a saggy eyed, elderly woman with a stone cold heart. It was a nightmare and I swear the heavens that I will never look down on a servant or a slave.

If I ever do get that far into the honor of owning a servant.

I quickly collected the eggs from the basket and heated up the log oven. While that was heating up I made some bread with homemade jam and honey. Secretly it was Jessica's favorite dish, but in front of her treacherous mother she couldn't eat more than one serving. After I made some sunny-side up eggs and some rather bland oatmeal, which Lady Renee found favorable, I set the dining room and set the food down.

Now came the hard part, waking up Jessica and Lauren. The stairs where wet from a broken window, and with my coordination, it made it almost impossible to get up the marble staircase. I bet the two were already awake, gossiping about me, and using the horrible nickname they insisted on calling me. Cinder_bella._

I slowly entered Lauren's quarters, trying my best not you let my soggy dress hit the tile floor. Her room was dark; her loud snores could be heard from over in the corner. The drapes that hung over her huge windows shadowed the room enviously. I drew back the long velvet drapes and watched the sunlight make his way into Lauren's bed.

"You little rat!" She shrieked from under her light covers. Let's just say that madam Lauren is never a morning person. "What are you waking me for at this hour? Get out or I'll call mum!"

"Lauren your mother insists on eating the dining area this morning," I explained, trying to unclench my teeth the slightest. "Maybe you're really a vampire, I'd love to watch you burn in the sunlight."

"Why you little wench!" She screamed and threw back the covers. Her hazy figure swayed and fell slightly back into the bed.

I ignored her rant as I picked up her silken dress and began dressing her tightly. When it came to the corset I think I pulled a little harder then I should have, earning a big gasp from Lauren's red face. Soon I had her hair done and her clothes on.

I walked heavily down the opposite side of the hall as I made my way down to Jessica's room. Her room was much smaller than her mothers and her sisters, but being as dumb as she was, she barely noticed. She was already awake, neatly combing her long musty brown hair.

"Cinderbella!" She cried as she saw me enter from the enchanting mirror. "I heard Lauren scream and thought that I would get up to save time from mothers rant, but when I got up I _accidently _broke my favorite vase! You have to fix it, now before brunch!"

"Of course your majesty," I said with sarcasm. I saw her pleased grin as she resumed brushing that thick mane of hers. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Yes, but later," she sighed and began humming an off tune version of England's national anthem. "Oh and Cinderbella can you wash all of my purple dresses? I want to have a purple weekend!"

"Um, Jessica you don't have any _purple _gowns," I implied and began picking up the broken shards of the vase beside her bed. "You have blue and pink and green, but no purple."

"Well then go down to the gown maker and buy me some purple gowns." She stood up and began dancing around the small room of hers. She was as off balance as I was so she tripped and stumbled throughout the dance.

Soon I got her settled down enough to get her dressed in a _violet blue _gown and her hair done up with a small jewel incrusted clip that sat neatly in her hair type. I let her wear some of Laurens dark blue shoes that matched, but fortunately the dress as long enough to hide the borrowed slippers.

…..

"My girls," Renee heaved as they sat down around the rectangular table with poise. "I have some big news! Isabella! Tea over here now!"

I rushed into the kitchen and took the kettle off of the fire as it steamed. I collected the sugar, milk; etc; on a silver fancy tray and brought the things swiftly out to the dining hall. As I walked into the room I caught the part of the conversation that implored the guests over the week.

"The lady is a duchess and the man is a duke, so don't mess up; they are important!" Lady Renee said and held her tea cup up to me to pour in. I did so slowly so I could hear more about them, but even as slow as I was going I still managed to spill on my dirty apron. "You clumsy girl! You nearly tipped that on me, watch it next time or it will be a whipping!"

"Sorry Lady Renee," I said weakly and returned to pouring the tea, a bit more carefully now. She groaned inwardly and began speaking once again in her scratchy old lady voice.

"Their sir name is Cullen and one of them is single," she included and I moved on to pour tea in Jessica's cup. "So Lauren I want you to dress to impress! Win his heart; it's almost as good as getting the princes heart. I hear they are related to royals."'

"What about me mother?" Jessica's baby girl voice came into play. She fiddled with her hands and stuffed a muffin in her already full mouth. "Don't you want me to be happy too?"

"Of course sweet," Lady Renee said sweetly, fake sweetness for sure. "But their son is a little high standards for you, so maybe let's settle on something lower. Alright now eat up and go pretty yourselves up."

Jessica's face fell as she began eating the fried eggs and toast, while Lauren just stared at her plate in disgust. I poured her a third a cup of tea and added no sugar, it made her fat.

"What is this?" Lauren said, repulsed. "I can't eat this! It has jelly on it! You touched the jelly! I can't eat something that you've touched!"

She pushed the plate of the side of the old wooden table and it fell to the floor with a crash! Eggs and jelly and toast spread throughout the mess of broken glass and tea that she dropped after the plate. An evil grin spread on her face as I eyed the disaster at hand.

"You foolish girl!" Lady Renee cried from across the table. Her spoon dropped into her bowl full of porridge and sugar. "You have to clean this mansion spotless before the guests arrive! If they see a mess in this house then so help me I will whip you until there is no whip at all!"

I flinched at her words as I bent below to clean up a mess I didn't make. It was always like this, I was always stuck cleaning up the mess I didn't make! It's just how life goes, well my life at the least.

…..

After cleaning every room and floor of this mansion I am exhausted! But I still have to drag through the day like always and clean up after my evil, selfish, and sneaky step family.

"Make yourself scarce!" Lady Renee ordered me after I descended down the staircase into the parlor. I was carrying my trusted mop and bucket, just finishing cleaning up the broken window. "When the guests come I want you to keep your head down and you will _not _speak unless spoken too and only when I or them give you permission! Are we clear?"

I nodded my weak head and consumed my walk down the hall toward the broom closet. After storing away my mop and emptying the bucket of water I used the broom to sweep up the remaining dust on the kitchens stone workings.

"They're here!" I heard Jessica cry from the front and I did as I was told and made myself clear.

I ran out the back door to the kitchen and followed the path to the deep foliage of trees and bushes. Twilight hung in the air as the birds chirped their last songs before dark settled in. I hid in the bushes, able to see the front and the fancy midnight blue stagecoach that the guests sat in. I peeked through the overgrown rosemary bushes and saw the door open to reveal them.

A man, I his early twenties, with blonde untidy hair with a button up coat and expensive looking pants. He stepped on to the dirt walkway and held his hand out for a lady to take. The lady was probably about 19, with short unusual brown hair and a beautiful purple dress. Lace covered the velvet looking surface and flowers shone in her hair. They walked to the side of the path and held each other in a tight embrace.

Next came a burly man with a barely fitting over coat and shirt with pants and worn down shoes, he had short black hair with a small sideburn that ran down his thick jaw line. He held his hand out for another maiden who took it gracefully and stepped out. She was probably the most beautiful lady that ever did walk the planet, her sleek figure held to her tight red dress perfectly and her waist down golden hair showed her face complexion wonderfully. They walked toward to other couple and stood hand in hand.

Another man stepped out of the massive coach and looked as perfect as the rest. He had a tight face, but a kind smile plastered on his mouth with such diligence. He had short blonde hair and a nice clean button up top and more expensive looking pants. A woman stepped out of the carriage to meet his hand and smiled sweetly once again. She had a heart shaped face and chestnut hair that was pulled into a braid bun. She had a lilac dress on that flowed easily down her hip line and small legs.

Last person out of the carriage held no smile, but not a frown either. His straight face was beyond perfect then the rest, his face and body matched his perfect eyes. They were emerald green and held mystery and selflessness. He had messy copper hair and clothes like the others, and expensive looking pants!

They all graced the coachman goodbye and began walking up the pathway to the mansion that lived the three most wicked people I've ever met. All of them were being fooled under the greatest amount about who Renee Diane Stanley and her two daughters really are. But I must follow orders; it was the number one rule: always follow what Lady Renee says.

This was most certainly going to be an interesting visit.

**Sorry it took a long time to update, but this was 7 pages on Word so…**

**I hope this was a disappointment, it took FOREVER to write!**

**Oh and if you're wondering what to word thole meant it means to endure or to suffer. Just letting you know it is not a typo!**

**Thank for reading and thank you to **_**Talietha **_**and **_**KristenStewartFan **_**for reviewing! Please R&R!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Cinderbella

Chapter 2

Everything flashed before my eyes as I looked upon Adonis himself. Tall and striking, he was perfect; too bad I was a scullery maid and had no right to even be in his presence. Lauren would surely steal his heart with her beautiful looks and silken dresses and riches that my stepmother bore her with. No competition here, she was beautiful and she _has _money, me I'm just a dirty maid that cleans to keep myself alive.

I twisted my mind back to clear day and noticed that they were already making their way up the drive on their way to my personal hell. I followed around the back and sneaked into the crooked door frame; from there I could hear the loud conversation of Lady Renee talking to the newfound guests.

"Ah, _Monsieur _Cullen," my evil stepmother said cheerfully and laughed a crooked laugh, "Madame Cullen, so wonderful for you to grace our home. I hope your stay is quiet pleasant."

"Thank you Lady Stanley," _Monsieur _Cullen's voice said, a little off balance. "So nice of you to let us stay on our way to our cousins. As I said they will be arriving in a couple of days as well."

"Yes of course," Lady Renee concluded and I heard the shuffling of feet against the hard stone floor. "May I ask your names my dears?"

I sneaked up a little closer to peek around her shoulder to see the Cullen family all standing in a uneven line, the strongly built man stepped up first and bowed respectfully to Lady Renee; who smiled lovingly.

"Emmett Dylan McCarty," he announced proudly and stood forward with his hand on the small of the Aphrodite's back. "And this is Rosalie Anne Hale, daughter of the duke of France."

"Nice to be in your presence Mister McCarty and Lady Hale," Lady Renee said and curtsied toward the smiling couple.

"Please call me Lady Rosalie," Lady Rosalie said in the sweetest voice I've yet to hear. "Lady Hale was my mother Madame."

"Of course Lady Rosalie," Lady Renee said and turned toward the couple with their arms tucked neatly around each other. They pulled away to bow and curtsey.

"Jasper William Hale, brother of Lady Rosalie," Mister Jasper said and signaled for the short girl to stand beside him. "And this is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

"Charmed to meet you Mister Jasper and Lady Mary," Lady Renee said and I saw Lady Mary try to speak up, but both _Monsieur _Cullen and Mister Jasper shook their head, obliviously not approving of her thoughts. "And you sir?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Mister Edward said and stepped back uneasily from Lady Renee's penetrating gaze.

"Great, great," she said and gestured toward their bags. "Our maid will show you to your rooms for your stay. One second pleases. Isabella get out here and greet our guests!"

I hurried out of the doorway and I curtsied extra low so none of them could see my ash covered face full of scars and cuts. Lady Renee kicked my ankles with so much force I almost went flying into Mister McCarty.

"Sorry for her clumsiness," Lady Renee apologized to them, while I stood up, but kept my eyes to the floor. "She was left on my doorstep when she was a child, but I soon learned that she comes from servant blood, so I had no choice but to make her my servant. Quiet sad isn't it, but she enjoys it. Right, Isabella?"

"Yes Lady Renee," I spoke softly and looked up hesitantly into the families stunned faces. Mister Edward's eyes flickered to mine a couple times before settling on Lauren's face; Lauren twisted her hair innocently and hid her face from her fake blush. Mister Edward's green eyes were soon set on my face and I quickly looked down to hide the gash that I had from falling down the stairs this afternoon.

"Good now show them to their rooms," Lady Renee ordered and I nodded solemnly, I began walking up the staircase with everyone following me. They kept their distance, but Lady Mary was smiling the whole way up. I stopped on a double door entrance that lead to the nicest room in the house, aside from the mistresses.

"Your room _Monsieur _and Madame Cullen," I said and gestured toward the door expertly. "If you need anything just call for me and I will come and help you."

They nodded, but Madame Cullen looked sadly at my face then at _Monsieur _Cullen's face, he nodded regretfully and they entered the room without another word.

I continued down the hall and stopped on another double door entrance that lead to a room with two beds big enough for a queen.

"Lady Rosalie and Lady Mary this is your room," I said quietly and let them in. They looked around the room bewildered, but Lady Mary began smiling once again.

"Thank you scullery maid," Lady Rosalie said and blew an air kiss toward Mister McCarty with a wink. Lady Alice said thank you too and I closed the door and started up another flight of stairs without another question.

We stopped at a regular door entrance that held two beds big enough for two kings to sleep on all day.

"Mister McCarty and Mister Edward enjoy your room," I repeated and began to turn away before Mister McCarty spoke up for the first time to me since they arrived.

"Do you have anything to eat here?" He asked, while looking down at his rumbling stomach. I nodded and gestured for him to follow me, he began to but Mister Edward protested almost immediately.

"Come on Emmett," Mister Edward said uncertainly and put his hand on Emmett's huge shoulder. "I bet she already has enough to do, why add to getting food when she could be cleaning or something. After all she is just a maid, cleaning and what not."

I winced at his use of the words _maid _as if the words were vile and had no place on this earth, but it is true. He must have seen me wince because he stepped back and whipped into the room with the slam of a door.

"Ignore him," Mister McCarty said with a chuckle as we began walking down the flights of stairs slowly. "He's just angry that he left his girlfriend back in England, pretty dumb if you ask me."

"Of course Mister McCarty," I said and back tracked to when he said that Mister Edward had a girlfriend back in England, it made me angry for some reason.

"Please call me Emmett or at least Mister Emmett," he complained and we walked through the doorway into the kitchen. He stood by the counter while I prepared an acceptable dish for him to eat. "I'm not too keen on all this _formal _stuff so please don't call me that."

I nodded and finished preparing a small soup which he gobbled up in a milli-second. He thanked me and made his way up the stair with a burp of farewell. One thing is for sure about Mister Emmett, he is defiantly not a gentleman at all.

I was so caught up in my thought I didn't notice someone come up behind me and grip my hand tightly.

"Time for your whipping," Lady Renee slithered into my ear, I tried to pull back but she held her ground firmly. She began dragging me up the cellar stairs and into my bedroom from a secret stairwell that was hidden inside. As soon as we reached the room I began to push and kick with all my might, but she still held firm. "Don't scream too loud, we don't want the guests set off. Hold still and it will all be over soon. Just remember this is what you get for being a bad person!"

She pulled out her handy whip and strode toward me like a lion and it's pray, next thing I felt was the hard surface of the whip hitting my already raw back. I held in a scream, but as she did it again I screamed loudly as I felt the gash open up again and begin to bleed.

This went on for two hours, ending with a total of 385 whips. Blood gushed from my back and legs as she climbed down the stairs and shut the door, leaving me to cry again. Everything hurt and before I knew it, I was already slipping into a deep darkness full of nothingness.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now the Cullen's are in the story, yeah! Please review and don't forget to follow me on Twitter!**

**Amcraw123 is what my ****username is, please follow me!**

**Thank you to **_**ameliarose24, Solar571,**__**twilightstalkers, **_**&**_** KristenStewartFan **_**for reviewing in the last chapter, please review and yeah!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**__


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Cinderbella

Chapter 3

I was woken to the sound of the early rooster crowing outside. I rolled to my back, momentarily forgetting what had happened last night; a second too late.

"Ow!" I cried lowly as the hay stung into my open wounds. I turned back around again, but the throbbing pain was hard to ignore. I had never been whipped that many times before all at once, but I knew what it felt like to be in pain. Yes, I did know that.

The rooster crowed again and I finally decided I could actually move out of the bed. But I did that ever so slowly. I slid myself out of bed and place my bare feet onto the wooden floor. Cold ran throughout my veins as I took in the peaceful morning. But not for long.

I silently tapped my way down the cellar stairs into the dimmed kitchen. Silence filled the air as I came to strap on my apron, but that was before there was a snarling from across the room. I hesitantly looked over and saw the Mistress's small gray cat Leah. She never liked me, but now it was even worse.

She pounced over to me and as my back was turned, slid her claws into the back of my legs. I screamed in agony as the sharp claws dug into my already burning legs. I jumped back, nearly landing on the cat, but I spilled the fresh bucket of milk around the kitchen. So much for spotless…

"What was that?" I heard a voice whisper and then the padding of footsteps coming down the stairs. Next thing I know is I see most of the Cullen family wide eyed at me and my drenched kitchen. "Oh my…"

The girl, who had spoken, which I recognized as Lady Mary, stepped back into the handsome blonde boy, who was nearly in shock at me or my state. _Monsieur _Cullen and his wife, Madame Cullen both held each other, but Madame Cullen stepped forward to look at me. She had beautiful green eyes that hid under big black lashes. She held her honey colored hair in a small bun that sat atop her head. But before she could reach me there were more steps.

"What is going on down here?" Lady Renee nearly shouted as she bounded down the stairs in a small nightgown and robe. As she took in me and my appearance and the rest of the family a slight frown settled on her lips. "Oh dear, our maid is quiet the clumsy girl, isn't she? Ignore her, just head back on up to bed and she'll have breakfast made momentarily."

"What are those?" Madame Cullen asked Lady Renee as she stepped closer to me. She took my abused arm in her hands and looked at it evenly from both sides. Scratches and bruises covered one side while the other was covered in dried blood coming from still open wounds. "Oh my, how did this happen?"

"Oh ignore those, she's probably playing with the cows and chickens again. They can get quiet nasty," Lady Renee chuckled lightly to herself and began to walk out of the room, back upstairs to her bed chambers. But Madame Cullen kept standing there studying the wounds deeply. She looked up at me with a small frown and right as she looked up a silent tear fell down my cheek.

"Darling, come, we must get some more rest before we go to the market today," _Monsieur _Cullen said to her and took her hand away from my arm. She turned and nodded toward him and silently walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the family.

I stood in the middle of the white kitchen and held back tears that were threatening to spill. Why did God give me this life? What did I do to deserve this? No one cares about me; no one even loves me, what's the use?

As I thought my feeling through I began to cry, silent and heaving sobs that held sadness and failure. I cried as I wiped up the mess, I cried as I made breakfast and I cried as they ate. You would think I have no tears left to cry out, but that was one thing God at least gave me enough of. Tears.

….

"Excuse me, miss?" Madame Cullen's voice rang throughout the entry hall as I polished the steps. I looked up and met her gaze at the top of the staircase. I nodded in a way telling her to go on. "Can you please bring me some tea? Just deliver it to our room."

Before I could respond she was gone and was walking down the hall. I sighed deeply before standing up and putting the bucket into the closet. Tea was easy enough to make, but I was more afraid of going up there to meet Madame Cullen. What was she going to do to me, whip me more? Tell me how worthless and stupid I was? Normal things.

After I made the tea and I put the pot on a tray with spotless china I began to walk up to their room. I carefully stepped up, watching my feet, making sure not to trip. The tea tray seemed to weight more than usual for no reason whatsoever, my nervousness maybe or maybe it was the fact that I had scars running up and down my arm that would never leave, I'm not sure exactly.

I approached the wooden door frame hesitantly, slowly knocking on the hard wood surface. I heard the shuffling of footsteps and the murmur of soft voices before the door was widely opened to Madame Cullen.

"Oh, you've brought the tea, just come in and set it on the table," she said with a sweet smile. I curtsied as much as I could with the tray before entering her chambers and searching for a hard surface to set the tray down on. My arm and hand throbbed from the pain of the heavy metal tray before I set it down on a small table in the corner of the room.

"Is that all Madame Cullen?" I spoke and impolitely kept my eyes to the floor. I shuffled my feet together and apart until Madame Cullen cleared her throat and made me look up.

"I actually wished to speak with you if that is no trouble?" She said and sat down in a chair beside the table. At her question I shook my head, relating towards that I could talk. "Good. If you don't mind my asking how old are you Isabella?"

"18 miss," I said quietly, again keeping my eyes to the ground.

"Do you want to tell me the truth?" She said and I raised my eyes to hers and saw nothing, but sincerity and passion. I did want to tell her the truth, but revealing that I'm underage would certainly mean me getting in trouble and being sent off to the country orphanage and trust me, no one want a 17 year old girl for adoption.

"That is the truth Madame," I said again, keeping my eyes to hers as a sign of the truth, even though it was a lie. Her mouth twitched into a frown and I saw her eyes go into sadness immediately.

"My dear girl, what has this life done to you?" She asked and stood up; she walked over to me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Please tell me the truth Isabella; I know you are lying considering I know 18 year olds and I'm sorry to say you don't look the part. Tell me your real age Isabella."

"17," I murmured under my breath, barely even heard by myself. She looked up at me and her frown twitched slightly into a smile, but I doubted that anyone heard it but me.

"What was that again, did you say-" she stopped and her eyes really did well up with tears. Her tears slid down her face as a hard sob escaped her chest. I few silent tears of my own escaped my eyes as I saw her heart broken face. Soon she was able to speak again, but a few stray tears still slid down her face. "Did you say you're 17?"

"Please don't tell anyone!" I nearly shouted immediately, I was scared by the fact that someone knew. She could tell anyone and I would get in trouble, it's illegal to work as a maid before you're 18, you could get thrown into prison and tortured for the rest of your life for such crimes. Tears began to fall freely from my eyes before I choked out some more words. "I've kept it alone for all this time; I don't want to get thrown into prison! Please keep a secret; I'll do anything you ask, just please…"

"My dear how about I make you a deal," she said and lightly hugged me before looking over her shoulder. "I saw your scars and bruises, she beats you hard my dear."

"I deserve it," I added to her stunned face, it twisted in agony at my words.

"Has that what she made you think?" She asked incredulously. She's acting as if it wasn't normal to beat your servants when they do things wrong, surely she has maids at her home that she beats for doing bad things as well. "Oh no my dear, no one deserves that pain, not the whipping you had to endure last night." My eyes widened, did she hear me last night from the pain? "Yes I did hear you last night and I dreaded every minute of your agony, no one deserves it."

"Surely you have servants your beat for doing bad things Madame Cullen," I spoke freely. Her eyes widened this time.

"Oh goodness no," she said and sat us down on a couch beside her bed. She took my hand in hers and it felt good to have affection after so long without it. "I don't think I've ever beaten my servants. It's a nasty habit that just ruins somebody else, it's horrible and I wouldn't think twice about not doing it."

"You said you had a deal," I said, ignoring her statement and turning to face the window, directing away from her eyes contact.

"Oh yes well I do have a deal," she said and I could feel the smile in her voice. "As you may already know, Carlisle, my husband, is a trained physician as well as a duke. I say that if you come to our room after you get a beating and let Carlisle heal you. It can't be good to let those wounds stay open. In return I'll keep your secret, but I will tell Carlisle, but I'll tell him not to speak of it to anyone. Is that a good deal?"

I nodded slowly, thinking it over in my head. It was a good deal, but it could lead to me getting hurt and in trouble again and then the Cullen's would get in trouble for helping me, yet I said yes because I'm selfish. I'm putting my own feelings in front of everyone else, yet I do it anyway.

It's nice to feel loved and cared for, I haven't felt that way in what seemed like forever; even after my father died I was put up in the attic. I was all alone, but now I guess its better.

For now I have my happy ending, for now…

**Yay! She's happy! But how long can it last? Not that long considering she's Cinderbella! :)**

**Anyway, I'm SO sorry for taking so long, I've been busy, but I'll be absent from June 6****th**** to June 10****th****, so I'm trying to update all my stories today!**

**A special thanks to: **_**UnseenAngel17**__**, **__**Solar571**__**, **__**twilightstalkers**__**, **__**Laura whitlock**__**, **__**twilight-saga-lover95**__**, **__**ConfusionPixie**__**, **__**ameliarose24 **___**for taking the time to review on the last chapter! :)**

**See you later my babies!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Cinderbella

Chapter 4

"First you need to polish the main hall, secondly you need to shine all the shoes in all of our closets, and thirdly you need to mop the dining and kitchen area," Lady Renee droned on and on about my chores that day. "And if any of the house guests needs your assistance, help them right away and then go back to your duties. There is a parchment in the closet if you forget."

"Yes Lady Renee," my tone sounded tired and weak. My back still aches from the beating that happened last night. But now that Esme and Carlisle knew they said to come to their room every night I had a beating so that Carlisle could look me over. I was so grateful and they had promised not to tell anyone until I became of age.

"You're so worthless, but I need someone to do the chores. The girls and I are going out to the market with _Monsieur _Cullen and Madame Cullen," She sneered and stuck her arms out for me to drape her shawl over her shoulders. "Got it?"

I nodded my head swiftly, tilting my head over, trying not to stay in direct contact with her hands.

She muttered something under her breath before calling out to the girls to come down. I looked up the sun covered stairwell to see Esme standing at the top, looking directly at me. I shuttered slightly before slipping away from the entry hall, making my way back to the stables.

I did the normal morning routine, feeding and collecting when I heard a rumble from the entry of the barn. I straightened up and started to creep along the side wall, a bucket of ice water in my hand.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice trembled weakly. I was getting closer and light peered out of the open doorway, I swear I didn't leave that open. "Who's in here?" I was closer now and I saw a shadow. Tall, lean, and it turned to face me and I screamed, throwing the ice water all over the man.

"What the?" He grumbled as he looked at me and then back down to his sopping wet figure. "What was that for?"

I saw that it was Edward Cullen, I stumbled back, my eyes widening with fear. Would he beat me for dumping the water on him? Would he harm me for looking as if I had purposely tried to get him wet?

"I-I…I'm so….so sorry," I stuttered, unable to get the words out correctly. I stepped back from him, but didn't move too much, that might set him off as well. "I..I-I didn't mean to..."

He watched me with his eyes, carefully taking in my small, rigid form. I was shaking, I don't know if saw it, but I could certainly notice it. I dropped the bucket to the hay covered floor and took another step back, wincing when the metal made an echoing clang inside the quiet barn.

"I…I… Please don't…hurt me." I murmured the last part, eyes down low on the ground, scared for my life.

"Why would I hurt you?" His voice sounded sweet and gentle, like he meant no harm, but I knew better than to believe that, I've had many times of experience. He took a step forward to me and I nearly screamed, I wasn't ready for a whipping or anything else he had in plan for me.

That's when I took my leave, my sudden, running leave. I didn't really stop at all; I avoided the house, not wanting to get stuck in the tight quarters with him. I just ran straight for the forest, my breath heavy as I ran and tried not to fall or trip, but my luck never has been the best.

I stumbled and hit the hard dirt ground with my elbow first, I groaned from the sudden pain that shot up my arm. Why was the world severely out to get me? Why couldn't I have a peaceful moment in this world? Why was my luck the worst?

I just decided not to move for right now and I laid there on the ground, like the worthless thing I am. I couldn't move, didn't want to breathe, even though it was necessary. Agony is what I endured, I always endured this type of torture.

…..

By that evening I had managed to avoid Mister Edward all day, it was tough, but I did my best not to get in his way or in any direct contact with him whatsoever. But I saw him throughout the day, and his gaze always scared me, he watched me so seriously, it was very nerve wracking and I honestly did not enjoy it.

Lady Mary also watched me throughout the day; I think he told her about what had happened in the barn this morning. This didn't exactly thrill me; I didn't need someone else with another reason to hate me.

What can you do? Nothing absolutely nothing.

**Just a filler chapter! Writing the new one right now, should be out soon!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :)**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Cinderbella_

Chapter 5

"Can you stop running from me?" A voice echoed off the barn walls as I busied myself with washing out the stalls. I looked up at the direction of the voice to see none other than Mister Edward Cullen.

I kept my eyes down from his face; nervousness crept into my system as I tried to steady the bucket I was holding. This time I wouldn't spill it on him or anywhere else, but I silently thanked him for not telling Lady Renee about our little encounter yesterday, but of course I would never talk to his face, that wouldn't ever happen.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He spoke up again, taking a few steps closer. I resisted the urge to back up or run, I just kept at my work trying to ignore him as best as I could. My breathing gave away my anxiety though, because he once again spoke up. "Are you ok? You're breathing is frantic."

I tried to settle my breath as I kept my eyes on the far wall of the chipped barn. Was the room spinning or is it just me? I think I'm going to faint; oh please don't let me faint. I stumbled to the left, blacking out for a moment.

"Whoa!" He breathed out as he caught me in his arms, this felt oddly comforting and familiar, but wrong, oh so wrong. I immediately tried to pull away, but to such luck I couldn't get myself up right. I cursed under my breath for my clumsiness. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine," I said as my voice trembled. That was the first time I really spoke to him and a small smile spread across his face, but immediately fell away at the same instant. He set me up right on my own two feet and I took a few steps back to the entrance of the barn, ready to be gone and away from him at the moment.

He nodded in a silent response and stepped away, letting me walk beside him to leave. I wiped my wet hands from the water on my already dirtied apron and walked out of the barn swiftly, walking across the yard to the house. But as always, he followed in a silent pursuit.

I entered the house through the back door to the kitchen and breathed a small sigh of relief when he didn't follow me, but his presence was oddly nice, but he was gone so I was alone, again. But I had to busy myself with something, so I decided to make an early lunch, just so Lady Renee wouldn't get on my case about everything else I decided to make her favorite soup full of vegetables, well except for carrots.

I stirred the boiling pot of mixed vegetables over the hot fire for a bit before letting it sit and just cook for a while until lunch. I once again wiped my hands on my apron and went to do some other chores before I had to start on the bread to go along with lunch.

I searched high and low for the mop, nowhere upstairs, nowhere downstairs. I sighed in big despair, would I get a whipping or two for this? Losing the mop first, then not being able to finish my chores second? I didn't really have time to think about it before I literally ran into Lady Renee.

"Oh, you stupid, clumsy girl!" She cried as I turned a corner and all the baskets of laundry I was carrying tumbled over into a heap of mangled cloth.

I knelt on the ground and began picking up the discarded clothing, keeping my eyes from ever making contact with hers. I begin putting the dresses and under garments back in the baskets, trying to be quick and quiet so I could get out of this situation as fast as possible, but Lady Renee had no such plans of letting me get away, she stopped me and made me look at her in any case.

"Look at me, you selfish girl!" She ordered as she put her hand on my chin and forced me to look up at her, her grip so tight, I felt as if my jaw was about to crack. But I made no sound of complaint as she did so, afraid of punishment. But she didn't talk to me when she turned my eyes to face hers, she just hit me straight across the face, the force of her hand sent me down, but I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry from the burning. "That should teach you a lesson, now, I'll see you tonight for your whipping, it shall be doubled!"

She kicked me as she descended the stair case and left me there on the hall floor, my cheek bleeding and bruised along with my jaw. But I, as always, ignored it. I resumed picking up the clothes and putting them in the baskets, my tears mingling in with the blood streaming down my neck, but I made sure to get neither of them on the clothes I was sorting out. I would certainly get more whippings tonight, for losing the mop, now this, and whatever other reasons she could come up with.

I shakily began to stand, taking the baskets in my arms again, but I still didn't look up, the blood and my tears still flowed and I couldn't let anyone see my despair, not now.

….

Another beating on my back, my arms, my legs, my sides. Everywhere hurt, I ached and moaned softly in despair as I laid on my blood soiled hay in absolute tears. Why was this happening to me? This beating, it hurt…It hurt so much. Should I go to Esme's room? No, shouldn't, can't. I won't pull them into this, that would be so selfish.

My thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the cellar stairs. Someone was coming up, and only Lady Renee knew about the cellar stairs entrance. My heart started beating rapidly, well as rapidly as it could in my condition. My eyes darted to the door and I waited, silently, trying not to cry out as another shot of pain slid up my back and arms.

The door opened slowly and the sweetest voice came out from it, it certainly wasn't Lady Renee's voice.

"Oh dear, oh dear," the angels voice hummed in despair as she made her way over to me. Was this my time? Was I dying, were the angels coming for me? Please, oh, please let this be my fate, death can't be worse than this, can it?

"Will she be alright?" Another angels voice came from behind the first one, this has to be my time, it has to be.

The angel came closer to me and then I saw it wasn't an angel, they weren't coming to take me away from this horrid place. It was Mister Edward and Esme, they were in my room, well the attic with me, what were they doing here?

"Can you hear us, Isabella?" Esme spoke gently to me, her voice sent good chills throughout my body, making it ache more than before. Mister Edward gently picked me up in his arms and I winced at the pain.

Where were my angels?

**I just love endings like this, don't you? ;)**

**I LOVED THE REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for all the favorites and alerts and everything! Let's check the tally board shall we?**

**Reviews: 35**

**Alerts: 53**

**Favorites: 47**

**Hits: 3,665**

**OMGG! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**KEEP READING A REALLY GOOD PART IS COMING UP NEXT! :DDDDD**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Cinderbella_

Chapter 6

Will this pain ever end?

It burned everywhere, my breathing became delayed, but it didn't matter. Why couldn't I just die and get everything over with. Death can't be that much worse than this life, I would actually prefer it.

"You're going to be ok," Mister Edward whispered to me, the pain increased and I felt the darkness coming for me. Was it permanent darkness? Temporary? I wouldn't know exactly, but I knew it was coming for me either way. But then I just gave up. I let it take me into the hollows of it's darkness, it actually felt good to let go of the world just even just a little while, if I only if could be forever.

….

I jolted awake, screaming for life. I was still in my bed, in the attic. No Mister Edward, no Esme. What was going on? My back still ached and I felt throbbing throughout my whole body. I tried to apply pressure to some parts, but immediately stopped when the pain increased to an unbearable point.

What had happened? Was I finally going crazy? Had I imagined everything last night or did it really happen? I couldn't sort through my mind right now, everything was so jumbled and I didn't need to pass out and get even more confused.

I felt myself murmuring and whispering to myself as I slowly rose from my type of a bed and went to my small washtub. I wasn't allowed to use it, only on special occasions, but this time I needed it.

I listened carefully for sounds throughout the house. I quietly snuck down the creaking steps, amazed at how I could make no sound whatsoever, and looked at the clock in the entry hall.

_3:34 am_

It was morning right? Dawn was coming soon and if I wanted a bath I would have to hurry up before Lady Renee and everyone else woke up. I didn't have time to waste, so I immediately started my work and went and got water from the pump as always. I decided that I would take a cold bath, so Lady Renee wouldn't miss any of the warm water, she was very observant about things like that.

The bucket was hard to carry with my bruised, aching arms, but I thought of being clean slightly and immediately perked up, ignoring the sensations of pain flashing up and down my legs and arms from the weight. It pressed harder into my skin and the next thing I knew it was on the ground.

It crashed onto the dirt and hay, soaking into my fabric flats immediately. I silently cursed myself and bent to grab the bucket when my hand was met with another's', a man's.

"Are you okay?" Mister Edward asked quietly and my shoulders tensed up, I whipped my hand back and held back a whimper. He watched me with very green eyes and I dropped my gaze, even though I knew it was inappropriate. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you were struggling."

I didn't say any words, not because I didn't want to, more because I didn't really know what to say to man. The only man I've ever had real contact with was the gardener and that's not really a relationship from a man you can base your life upon. I had never gone to the parties or the balls, never touched a man in a romantic way or even smiled at one. My life had been work ever since I could walk and a relationship with a man just seemed funny now, or ever, but Mister Edward…He made me actually want to say something, even maybe smile a bit.

"Uh…maid?" I heard Mister Edward's voice ring out and I came back to my reality, not the one where I could talk to Mister Edward normally, the time where I served him. I was just a maid to him and that's all he saw me as, all any man ever saw me as, never equal.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to get out and bit down on my lips to keep from saying anything more, something I might regret might come out. "I'll be starting on breakfast."

And with that I managed to walk away with limping, my hopes of having a bath gone. I had a job to do and I was stupid to think I would get a break from it.

….

The day reached noon after what seemed to be eternity. I watched the clock tick and tock every time I walked pass it with a new chore to do, like cleaning the stairs, polishing the silver, dusting every piece of fabric in the house, even sweeping the lint balls from underneath the cabinets. I know Lady Renee was trying to keep me busy and away from our visitors, but even as I did my chores I managed to bump into one of them. I was cleaning the lint balls when I hit Madame Cullen with my broom. I was polishing silver when Mister McCarty managed to spill the polish all over the table. My luck was just not with me today.

I lit the lanterns outside on the drive, feeling the Goosebumps rise on my arm from the cold air. I tried to hum a little tune I remember from when I was younger as I continued to light them along the property, the rain smell still hung in the air from this morning and it just made me remember what had happened more and more. Mister Edward had disappeared from my view all day and it actually did make me a bit sad, even though I knew I couldn't even make eye contact with me.

"Wonderful night isn't it?" I heard a fairy like voice say from beside me and a bell giggle came afterword. I looked to my side and saw Lady Mary beside me in her cloak, a bright look on her face. "Well, not for you, you look freezing."

I just watched her and then looked away to light another lantern, really wishing I had my own cloak to wear at night.

"Are you always this quiet?" Lady Mary asked and I felt her smile blistering into the back of my head. "I guess so, maybe I should start being a little more quiet sometimes, but father says I've been talking ever since birth and never been quiet, so that probably won't happen."

She giggled again and it made me feel a little lighter inside, having someone actually enjoy or want to talk to me was a nice feeling. Nobody was watching so what was the harm of continuing the conversation. I looked up and back at her and opened my mouth to say something when I saw out of the corner of my eye Lady Renee and her devil eyes staring at us through the window. I closed my mouth and stiffened immediately, finishing up lighting the lanterns as well.

Lady Mary must have noticed Lady Renee as well, because I saw her stare at her for a while, her eyes seemed to drift to a far off place and they narrowed, like she was somehow angry. She strode up the drive and went inside again and yet I still felt that gaze down on me. I went up the drive and in through the door only to be met with the gaze at my face.

….

**I don't really have an excuse…Laziness I guess? I'm starting a new schedule and I will promise to stick to updating on those days! It will start soon, because it is Christmas…**

**Should I do a Christmas One-Shot? If so, what should it be? Leave me a suggestion in the Reviews! :)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVLIES!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND SUBSCRIBE TO ME AND THE STORIES! :D**

**Love,**

**Abbi 3 ^_^**


End file.
